


A Christmas Wish

by SukiLives



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:42:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28271091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SukiLives/pseuds/SukiLives
Summary: Maggie Sawyer moves back to National City along with her daughter Jamie Sawyer. An encounter with Alex Danvers in a dangerous situation gives them the chance to rekindle their relationship. But can they take that chance? Maggie does not want to be hurt again and now she has Jamie to think about. Can Alex persuade her they belong together?
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer
Comments: 6
Kudos: 69
Collections: Secret Sanvers | A Sanvers Winter Holiday 2020 Event





	A Christmas Wish

**Author's Note:**

> For FallingSlowlyForAGirl I hope you enjoy and Merry Christmas.
> 
> This has a bit of angst but it is mainly fluff!

Maggie had a tiny Christmas tree on the end of her desk. Jamie had insisted she put it there when she had visited a week ago. She told Maggie that her office needed Christmas decorations and that weekend while out shopping Jamie’s eyes had lit up, she grabbed Maggie’s hand and dragged her over to a display of mini-Christmas trees.

“This one mommy,” she had said.

“Don’t you want a bigger one munchkin?” Maggie said, thinking Jamie wanted it for home.

“You can get this for your office,” Jamie said looking at Maggie with those eyes that she could not say no to.

That was why she had a Christmas tree standing on her desk. Something in the past she would never have dreamed of getting. But her life had changed immeasurable since Jamie had come into it four years ago.

She smiled to herself as she thought about Jamie. She had to admit she quite liked the tree Jamie had picked. It had LED lights embedded into the branches and had three settings, one of which allowed the lights to flash on and off. She usually just had it on the first setting but sometimes she put the lights on the setting that made them flash because she knew Jamie would love it. This was going to be Jamie’s first Christmas in National City and she wanted to make it special for her.

She turned the tree off and gathered her things. It was the end of her shift, which had been uneventful, and she could not wait to get home to Jamie. She put on her leather jacket and walked out through the bullpen, saying goodbye to a couple of her team who were still working as she went.

When Maggie got to her car, she decided to phone home, she needed to hear Jamie’s voice. Lucy, her child minder answered.

“Hey Lucy, how’s it been today?” Maggie asked.

“Hi Maggie, everything has been fine,” Lucy replied.

“Can I speak to Jamie?”

“Sure, she’s right here.”

Maggie smiled at the thought of Jamie racing to Lucy’s phone as soon as it rang because she wanted to talk to her.

“Hi mommy,” Jamie’s little voice always made Maggie’s heart soar, “are you coming home soon?”

“I’m on my way sweetie. I’m just leaving now.”

“I want you to read my story tonight,” Jamie said.

“Of course. I wouldn’t miss it.” Maggie loved reading to Jamie and always made sure she was home to do it. It was their time. Jamie asked Maggie questions about things that had arisen during her day and Maggie tried her best to answer them. Maggie loved that they had a relationship where Jamie felt she could ask her anything. She was such an inquisitive child and she always had lots of questions for Maggie, including about Maggie’s job, which she never hid from her and she always tried to be honest with her.

“I love you munchkin,” Maggie said.

“I love you too mommy,” Jamie replied.

On her way home Maggie stopped off at the store. She was at the back of the store; cheesy Christmas music was playing on a loop. She was looking at the few things in her basket, trying to think if she had remembered everything she needed. She was sure there was something she had forgotten, and she was trying to think what it was when she heard a noise at the front of the store. It was more than a noise; it was raised voices.

She moved closer to see what was going on. She stopped when she saw a man with a gun pointing it at the cashier. Maggie’s police instincts immediately kicked in as she put down her basket and unholstered her gun. She quietly moved closer to the gunman. She heard another voice trying to reason with him. It was a voice she recognised.

Maggie was almost within reach of the man when suddenly a shot rang out around the store. Maggie raced to the cashier thinking they had been shot but they were unhurt. She looked around and saw a woman’s body lying feet towards her, a customer had been shot.

“Police! Don’t move,” Maggie said, pointing her gun at the man. “Drop your weapon.” 

Surprisingly, he did. Maggie was expecting more resistance. He turned around and Maggie saw he was just a kid, maybe sixteen or seventeen. He looked shocked at what had happened. She cuffed him and told the cashier to watch him until the police turned up. She went to tend to the person who had been shot. She knelt next to her and was shocked to see who it was.

“Alex,” she said assessing her injuries. It looked like she had been hit in her side, she hoped it was just a flesh wound but she was losing a lot of blood which worried Maggie. She set to work to stem the bleeding, but she noticed how pale Alex was and how she could not keep her eyes open.

“Alex, stay with me,” Maggie said desperately as she tried to keep her awake. It was not working. “Where’s the ambulance?” She said out loud, thinking it was taking too long when it had only been a couple of minutes since the shooting. She put pressure on the wound and carried on talking to Alex. She was barely responding, and panic was starting to grip Maggie. She willed herself to calm down and concentrate. She was just another member of the public, she told herself. Except she was not. She was Alex.

After what felt like a lifetime to Maggie, she heard voices behind her. She turned to see police and paramedics entering the store. She felt immense relief at the sight of them and handed Alex over to the paramedics. She gave an account of events to the officers who had attended, and she rode with Alex in the ambulance to the hospital. The paramedics had stabilised her and Maggie was relieved to see her steady heartbeat on the monitors.

The journey to the hospital did not take long and when they got there Maggie was taken to a cubicle to be checked out, despite her protestations that she was fine.

“I can get you a scrub top,” the doctor told her once he had given her the all clear.

Maggie looked at him with a confused look on her face. He gestured to her shirt and she looked down to see blood all over it. Alex’s blood. A lump caught in her throat at the thought.

“Thank you,” was all she could manage to say.

Freshly changed she sat in the waiting room waiting for news of Alex. It was the first time she could reflect on what had happened. She knew that when she moved back to National City six months ago it was inevitable that she would run into Alex. She could never have imagined it would be like this.

“Maggie?”

She looked up at the familiar voice.

“Kara,” Maggie said as she stood up.

“What are you doing here?” Kara asked, walking fully into the room.

“Alex was shot,” saying it out loud still did not make it feel real to Maggie.

“You were the policewoman,” Kara suddenly realised. “You saved her life.” Kara walked towards her and enveloped her in a hug. Maggie struggled to keep check of her emotions, but she just managed it.

“How is she?” Maggie asked when they pulled apart.

“She was lucky, nothing major was hit. She is awake, let’s go and see her.”

“Oh, that’s okay. I really need to go,” Maggie said, thinking she needed to get home to Jamie.

“She’ll want to see you.”

Maggie raised her eyebrows. “Are you sure about that?”

“Of course,” Kara insisted.

“I really need to get home. I just wanted to make sure she was okay.”

“It was good seeing you Maggie. I’ve missed you,” Kara said, squeezing Maggie’s arm.

“You too,” Maggie replied.

When Maggie finally got home it was past midnight. She went straight to Jamie’s room to check on her. She was fast asleep; her nightlight was on and there was a soft glow in her room. Maggie felt guilty because she had not read her bedtime story. She stood and watched her for a while until she felt tears start to fill her eyes. She went back to her bedroom, closed the door, leaned back against it, and allowed the tears to fall, the events of the evening overwhelming her.

“Kara, I’m fine,” Alex said as Kara was fussing over her.

“Alex, you were shot,” Kara said.

“A week ago.”

Kara stopped as she put the cup of coffee on the table in front of the sofa and stared at Alex. “Alex, you could have died.”

Alex scoffed. “I didn’t.”

“But you could have,” Kara pressed.

“But I didn’t,” Alex persisted, “it was just a flesh wound.”

“You are impossible,” Kara was resigned to Alex being stubborn about the extent of her injuries.

“Are you going to see Maggie?”

Alex looked up sharply at Maggie’s name.

“You should,” Kara said.

“I know and I will,” Alex replied. She had hoped Maggie would visit her in hospital, but she never did. Her memories of the shooting involved seeing Maggie’s face and hearing her voice. When she woke up, she thought she must have been dreaming about her but then Kara told her what really happened and how Maggie had saved her life.

“I have to go to work. Will you be okay?” Kara asked as she headed towards the door.

“I’ll be fine, go to work.”

“I’ll check in with you later,” with that she was gone.

Alex felt relieved, she loved Kara, but she did not like all the fussing. She felt fine, she did not need checking up on constantly. She wanted time to herself. Of course, the only trouble with alone time was that her mind inevitably started wandered back to Maggie.

Alex stood outside police headquarters hopping from foot to foot to keep warm. She had been out here far too long for her liking. She had been determined to go straight inside but something had stopped her. That little voice in her head told her not to go in. She wanted to see Maggie but what if Maggie did not want to see her.

She knew she was overthinking. She should just walk straight in with confidence like she used to. When she used to meet her at the end of a hard shift or when she would bring her food in the middle of a long shift. She loved seeing Maggie in her work environment. There was something fascinating about seeing her at work. She loved soft Maggie that only she got to see but she also loved tough, detective Maggie. She missed those times. She missed Maggie. She knew it was the biggest mistake of her life when she let her walk away. She had other relationships since, but no one compared to Maggie.  
She sighed. That was then. She did not get to see any side of Maggie now. A wave of regret coursed through her body, not for the first time. She took a deep breath and crossed the street heading towards the station. She was going to do this.

“Alex.”

She stopped in her tracks at the familiar voice behind her. She turned around to see Maggie standing in front of her.

“Hey Maggie,” Alex said as her brain short circuited. She wondered whose voice just came out of her mouth because she did not recognise it.

“Hey, what are you doing here? Are you okay?” Maggie asked with a look of concern in her eyes. Alex tried not to get lost in them. She loved Maggie’s eyes. She shook her head to stop that train of thought.

“I’m fine.”

Maggie looked sceptical. “You’re supposed to be resting. I expect J’onn has told you not to go back to work for two weeks.”

“A month,” Alex deadpanned, and Maggie laughed. Alex’s heart seemed to miss a beat at the sound, and she found herself smiling back at her.

They stood looking at each other and Alex felt the years spent apart falling away as she was transported back to a time when they were together.

“You are feeling okay though?” Maggie asked again as Alex felt touched by her concern.

“I’m a bit sore,” Alex admitted, “I wanted to say thank you for what you did. I mean you saved me.”

“Anytime,” Maggie said softly.

“I was wondering if I could thank you properly and buy you dinner?” Alex asked hoping Maggie would say yes.

“I’d love to,” answered Maggie.

“Great,” Alex released the breath she was holding. “What about tonight?” She asked, wanting to see more of Maggie.

“Tonight, might be difficult,” Maggie replied.

“Oh,” Alex said unable to hide her disappointment.

“Look, I’ll let you know when I’m free. Let me have your phone.”

“My phone?”

“Give me your phone Danvers,” Maggie said with a glint in her eye.

Alex handed her phone over and Maggie typed something in it.

“That’s my new number, I’ll text you.”

“Is this top okay?” Maggie asked as she walked into the kitchen where Renee and Jamie were eating dinner together.

“You look amazing,” Renee said.

“Yeah mommy,” agreed Jamie.

“I think someone may be biased,” she said as she gave Jamie a side hug and tickled her with her other hand. Jamie laughed.

“Mommy that tickles,” she said as she tried to squirm away.

Maggie went to grab her jacket and keys. Renee left Jamie at the table so she would not hear what they were talking about.

“You okay Mags? You seem nervous which is unlike you.”

“It’s Alex,” she said as if that explained everything.

“I know,” Renee said. She knew how much Alex meant to Maggie, but she also knew how much she had hurt her. She was the one who had to help put Maggie back together when Alex had ended things. She did not want to see her hurt again. “Just have a good time tonight,” she said.

“Make sure this one goes to bed on time,” Maggie said as she kissed Jamie. “No ice cream.”

“Aww, that’s no fun,” said Jamie.

Renee winked at her and Jamie smiled.

“I saw that. What are you two up to?” Maggie asked.

“Go and have a good time Mags,” Renee insisted as she walked her to the door.

“Okay, I’m going. See you later.”

Half an hour later Maggie was sitting opposite Alex in an Italian restaurant she had never been to before. It was quiet and had a nice ambience. They had been put on a table at the back of the restaurant which gave them even more privacy.

“So, do you come here often?” Maggie asked.

“Does that line ever work?” Alex said as she smiled.

“It has been known,” Maggie replied.

“I’ve been here a couple of times,” Alex admitted. “Both times with Kara,” Alex explained because she did not want Maggie to think she was in here every other week with a different woman.

“How long have you been back in National City?”

“About six months. I saw the captain’s job was available and went for it,” Maggie explained, neglecting to tell Alex a big part of the reason for moving back was Jamie. She did not want to bring her up in Gotham.

“You deserve it. Being captain, I mean,” Alex said.

“Thanks,” Maggie said.

They fell into a comfortable silence as they ate their food.

“Was there anyone in Gotham?” Alex asked.

“Anyone?”

“Were you seeing anyone?” She clarified.

Maggie thought about telling Alex about Jamie. This was her opening. She could easily tell her now, but something was stopping her. Maybe she was protecting herself from being hurt again. She had Jamie to protect too now.

“No one serious,” it was the truth. She had a couple of casual encounters but no one who could compare to Alex. “What about you?”

“There was someone, but it didn’t work out. She wasn’t……” Alex trailed off.

“She wasn’t,” Maggie prompted as she tilted her head which caused Alex’s heart to flutter.

“She wasn’t you,” Alex said honestly, looking Maggie directly in the eye.

“Alex,” Maggie said softly.

They spent the rest of their meal talking about their work. Alex regaling Maggie with stories of Kara which made Maggie laugh. Alex was enchanted at the sound and resolved to do her best to hear it over and over again.

At the end of the evening Alex walked Maggie to her car.

“This is me,” Maggie said gesturing to her car. “I had a great night Alex. It was so good seeing you again, but I really should go,” she said reluctantly.

“It was good seeing you too,” Alex replied.

They hugged, both lingering for a beat longer than they should. They pulled apart and Alex turned to leave but then stopped.

“The thing is Maggie I really missed you. I know I messed up. I never should have let you go. I should have fought for us. I have regretted it every day since. I am sorry, I know I hurt you. Just give me another chance.” Alex looked at Maggie hopefully and Maggie looked back, head tilted, a small smile tugging at her lips.

Maggie walked forward, took Alex’s face in her hands, and kissed her. Alex responded and they ended up pressed against Maggie’s car. They pulled apart but kept their bodies pressed together.

“Wow,” said Maggie, in an echo of the past.

“Come home with me,” whispered Alex.

Maggie really wanted to, but she had other responsibilities now. She had Jamie.

“I can’t,” she said as she softly kissed Alex again and put some distance between them. “Text me,” she said as she got in her car and drove off.

Alex was left stunned by what just happened and was left wondering if she had done something wrong.

A week had passed and neither Alex nor Maggie had been in touch with the other. Alex had not been able to think about anything but Maggie and their kiss. She went over everything that had occurred between them that night in detail, convinced by Maggie’s reaction that she had done something wrong. She just did not know what.

She was determined to find out which was why she found herself back at police headquarters. Only this time she was walking in and asking to see Captain Sawyer. She flashed her FBI badge to make it seem like she was here on official business. She was directed to Maggie’s office, even though she knew the way, and she knocked on the door. There was no answer. She looked around to see if Maggie was in the bullpen, but she could not see her. She knocked again. Still no answer. She decided to go in.

She opened the door to be greeted by a small child sitting on what she assumed was Maggie’s chair. She was drawing something on a pad, colouring pencils spread out the desk.

“Hello,” said Alex.

The little girl looked up. Big brown eyes staring at Alex.

“Hello,” she replied.

“I’m looking for Captain Sawyer,” Alex said, “is she here?”

“She’s getting me a drink.”

“Do you mind if I wait for her?” Alex asked.

The girl nodded and Alex sat down opposite.

“I’m Alex, what’s your name?”

“Jamie.”

“I’m pleased to meet you Jamie. What are you drawing?” Alex asked.

“Me and my mommy,” replied Jamie as she held up her picture for Alex to see.

“That’s lovely. Does your mommy work here?” Alex asked.

Before Jamie could answer Maggie walked in.

“There you go munchkin,” she said as she walked in with a juice box. “Alex what are you doing here?” Maggie had stopped in her tracks when she saw her sitting there. In her office. With her daughter.  
Alex stood up as she realised what was going on and who Jamie was. She did not know what to say, she felt the walls closing in around her.

Maggie put the juice box in front of Jamie, her eyes not leaving Alex.

“Thank you, mommy,” Jamie said as she reached her arms up for a hug. Maggie obliged and picked her up.

“Alex was helping me with my drawing,” Jamie said, oblivious to the tense atmosphere.

Suddenly everything made sense to Alex. Why else would Jamie be in Maggie’s office. It must also be the reason Maggie had to rush off after dinner. The shock must have been evident on her face and she knew she could not stay in the room. She had to get out.

“I have to go,” she managed to say before almost falling over herself in her haste to get out.

“Alex, wait please,” Maggie called after her. But it was no use, she had gone.

Maggie took a deep breath as she stepped out of the elevator and walked towards Alex’s apartment. The last time she was here was the worst day of her life. She pushed through the bad memories and knocked on the door. She heard Alex moving around on the other side of it. It took her a while to answer and Maggie suspected that Alex was debating whether to open it. Eventually it swung open and Alex was in front of her.

“Hi,” Maggie said.

“Hey,” Alex replied rather stiffly.

“Can I come in?” Maggie asked.

Alex looked like she was going to say no but eventually opened the door wider and walked away. Maggie walked into the apartment, shutting the door behind her. Alex was sitting on her sofa. Maggie walked over and sat next to her making sure to leave a little distance between them.

“How are you feeling?” Maggie said opting to stick to a safe topic of conversation but completely failing to say what she wanted to say.

“I think you should go,” Alex said.

“We need to talk,” Maggie said. 

Alex stood up. “Why didn’t you tell me. I mean we spent a whole evening together and you didn’t say a word.”

“I’m sorry Alex. I should have been honest with you and told you about Jamie, but you can understand why I didn’t?” Maggie said looking at Alex willing her to understand.

Alex did not answer.

“It’s not just me now,” Maggie continued, “I have to think about Jamie. She is my priority.”

“You think I’m going to hurt you?” Alex said sadly, understanding what Maggie was really saying.

This time Maggie did not answer.

“I made a mistake,” Alex sighed, “the biggest mistake of my life was letting you go, and I have regretted it every day. I know I hurt you but if I could take it back I would.”

Maggie’s eyes softened as Alex spoke.

“Give me a chance to make it up to you.” Alex walked towards Maggie, this time she instigated their kiss. “We can take things slowly,” she whispered when they broke apart.

A few hours later Alex lay wrapped around Maggie in her bed.

“What happened to taking things slowly,” Maggie said as she laughed.

“I had a rethink of the slow down plan,” Alex said as she kissed her.

“Tell me about Jamie,” Alex said.

Maggie instantly smiled which made Alex melt.

“I adopted her four years ago. Her parents were both drug addicts and they died. We found Jamie on a drugs raid. She had no one else Alex, I couldn’t let her go. She is everything. I didn’t know that someone could change my life so completely, but she has. We have had some tough times but mostly it has been amazing. But…..” Maggie trailed off.

“But..” Alex prompted.

“There was something, someone missing. You Alex. I’ve missed you so much.”

Alex smiled. She had waited so long to hear those words, she was certain that the future, their future was brighter. Maybe Christmas wishes really did come true.

ONE YEAR LATER

“This is my special recipe,” Alex said as she put the mug of hot chocolate on the table in front of Jamie. Maggie was watching from the opposite side of the table.

“Why is it special Alex?” Asked Jamie.

“Because it has marshmallows in it.”

“My favourite,” said Jamie as she grabbed the mug to take a sip.

“Careful sweetie, it’s hot,” said Maggie.

“It’s warm so it will be okay,” said Alex winking at Jamie.

“See mommy, it’s fine,” said Jamie as she took a sip.

“Oh, I see,” said Maggie as she stood up and walked around the table towards Jamie and Alex, “you two are ganging up on me.” She pulled Jamie out of her chair and lifted her up causing her to shriek with delight.

“Thank you both for helping me put my tree up,” Alex said as she put her and Maggie’s glasses in the kitchen. As she washed them up, Jamie whispered to Maggie. Alex could see them and wondered what were up to.

“Are you sure you want to do that now?” She heard Maggie say. Jamie replied with and excited “yessssssss.”

Alex walked back to join them and pretended she had not heard anything.

“Alex, can we sit for a minute,” said Maggie as she took her hand and led her to the sofa.

“What’s going on? What are you two up to?” Alex’s curiosity was getting the better of her.

“We wanted to give you your Christmas present,” said Maggie.

“There’s a week to go,” replied Alex.

“We know, but this is too important to wait. Right Jamie.”

“Yessssssss.” Said Jamie as she produced a small package from behind her back and handed it to Alex. “Merry Christmas Alex,” she said as she hugged her and then went to sit on Maggie’s lap so she could watch Alex open the gift.

“Thank you, sweetie,” she said as she took the box. “So beautifully wrapped,” she said as she carefully took the paper off.

It was a plain box. She took off the lid to discover a key. She took it out.

“What’s this?” She asked.

“It’s a key to our apartment,” said Maggie.

“But I already have a key,” said Alex, feeling puzzled.

Maggie took hold of Alex’s hand, rubbing her thumb across the back of her hand. “This key is a special key because it belongs to people who live permanently in our apartment. What I am saying is, will you move in with us?”

Alex looked at Maggie and Jamie who were looking hopefully at her. She felt overwhelmed. This was everything she wanted but she could feel herself getting emotional, so she stood up and tried to collect herself.

After a minute she felt familiar arms snake around her waist. She closed her eyes, revelling in Maggie’s warm embrace. She turned around so she could look in her eyes.

“You okay?” Maggie asked softly.

“I am. I’m happy. Honestly,” she replied.

She felt a tiny hand pulling gently at her top and looked down to see Jamie. She bent down to pick her up and Jamie put one arm around Alex and one around Maggie.

“Don’t be sad Alex,” Jamie said.

“Oh sweetie, I’m not sad. I’ve never been happier.”

“You know Danvers, you haven’t answered our question,” Maggie said smiling.

Alex looked at Maggie and Jamie, who she loved more than anyone else, she pulled them both in close and said, “how could I ever say no to the two of you.”


End file.
